My Forever
by SGAFirenity
Summary: This is a story set hundreds of years into the future, long past the war between the mountain men, past ALIE and even the nuclear fallout. Yet somehow, our two favorite warriors are still alive living among the people of this time. It's 2450, and it's time for the legends to come out of the shadows. [ONE-SHOT]


Author's Note: Okay... So I know that a lot of you are waiting for a new chapter of 'Loving you is a Bloodsport' and trust me when I say that I am working on it. However, last night I watched the movie "The Last Witch Hunter" and this idea popped in my brain and unlike some of my other ideas inspired by movies, I thought this one would actually be intriguing so I decided to write it. It ended up being MUCH LONGER than I thought it would ending up with just over 5,000 words. I basically took a concept from the movie and incorporated it into the Clarke/Lexa storyline. You do not need to watch the movie to understand the story. Just like my other stories and chapters, this took a turn I wasn't expecting but because of who they are and the concept from the movie, this way was actually better than my original idea.

Regardless of whether you have seen the movie or not, the first 1,300 words will be confusing, I guarantee you of that. Chances are, a lot of you may even go back and reread once you know what's happening to see what I did there.

Unfortunately, this is only a one-shot because on top of Loving you is a Bloodsport, I have two new multi-chaptered fanfic ideas in the works and am trying to decide which will get posted first. So hopefully, you will have a new fanfic to read very soon. Until then, because I have no shows left to watch, I'll be watching more movies which could potentially inspire more one-shots.

As always, I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

MY FOREVER

"Alex, tell us the story again," She heard one kid in the group of kids of all ages yell out.

Alex smiled, "I would love to tell you the story again." She sat on a stump at the front of the group while they sat on the grass in the field. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, there were two warriors. Legends, as they are known as now. These two met under the most unfortunate of circumstances that lead them on a journey that neither one of them would ever forget."

"How did they meet?" a kid to Alex's right asked ever so quietly.

Alex looked over right at the kid that looked to be maybe five years old, "Why they met on the brink of war. You see the commander of the…?" She dragged off hoping someone in the crowd would know the answer.

"The blood!" An older kid from farther back yelled out.

Alex nodded, "That's right, Lexa, also known as the commander of the blood was going to war with the Sky People because they had sent what they believed was an assassin into one of their villages and killed some of her people. When she met this already legendary sky person known as Wanheda, anyone remember what that means?"

"Commander of Death," a girl shouted out behind a couple kids right in front of Alex.

"Correct. Where most people would be angry, Lexa was intrigued and curious about this Clarke that she had heard so much about. It was unheard of that this person that came from sky could do her people so much damage. She knew she needed to meet this person and when she did, her world was forever changed. It took some time for them to connect, with Clarke killing her love Finn to Lexa killing her right hand man Gustus but eventually they started to see eye to eye."

"It was the gorilla attack right?" A boy to her left asked.

"The pauna, yes." Alex confirmed as she noticed a familiar figure in the distance making their way toward the group. "They were left to fend for themselves and when Lexa thought the end was near, Clarke proved that her strength of spirit was strong when she used her intelligence to get them out of a hairy situation."

Some of the kids chuckled at the reference.

"What happened next? Do any of you remember?" Alex asked the audience waiting for an answer.

An older boy farther back answered, "It was the bomb right? At…." He squinted his face in thought trying to remember.

The girl next to him spoke up, "Tondc, right?" She looked from the boy to Alex at the front.

"That is correct. With some major disagreements, they put their relationship to the test as they embarked to leave everyone, including clan leaders at risk in hopes that the mountain men would believe that they were dead. Clarke could not do it when she noticed her mom in the distance. Lexa wanted to leave, but could not knowing that her love was risking her life." Alex used her hands to add emphasis to the moment. "They lived and were eventually able to get to and kill the mountain man that had been picking off her people from a distance after the attack. This was when they left to prepare for war with Mount Weather." Alex stopped to think about where to take the story next before she continued on. "As they prepared for war, at the edge of the battlefield, their relationship changed and it became more than what Clarke was ready for. Not too long later, they went off to war."

"They kicked ass didn't they?" Another kid jumped into the air landing on his feet in excitement.

Alex chuckled, "Not even close. Due to an unforeseeable deal made from the mountain men to Lexa, Lexa chose to leave Clarke at the mountain so that her people would never be terrorized by the mountain men again."

"What?!" The same kid that was on his feet asked surprised that this would even happen as he fell back onto his butt. "I thought they were soulmates, meant to save the world."

"They are legends but even legends have rocks in a path that cause things to go a little off course." Alex explained wanting to make sure that they knew the story would still end in a great way just not right now.

"So then what happened?" The boy asked.

"After a few months, they were reunited when Lexa sent someone to retrieve Clarke from the grips of Lexa's nemesis' Queen Nia."

An older girl walked over from where she had been sitting off to the side of the group, "Alex, you need to speed this up, these kids need to get back to school."

"Awe…." The kids exclaimed in unison not happy that their story had been interrupted.

"Okay, even though their story started off rocky, eventually they fell in love, had a close call with Lexa being shot, and eventually saved the world from nuclear fallout." Alex noticed the girl that was in the distance appear right behind the group of kids in front of her and crossed her arms as she realized she had Alex's attention. Alex couldn't help but to smile at the look on her love's face.

"Okay, kids, that's enough for one day," the girl off to the side at announced when Alex began speaking again.

"They say…" She watched as every kid turned from their teacher and looked back to Alex sitting back down. "Depending on who you ask, some will say that these two still live among us. You must be thinking… How can this be? Some say, that these two encountered something mysterious in their journey and it somehow changed them. It made them immortal, impossible for them to die. Maybe they live far away in some distance village or maybe, just maybe, they live here among all of us." Alex ended the story with intrigue and mystery. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you more of the story. That is if your teacher allows for it." Alex smiled at the teacher off to the side.

The teacher stood up and looked to the group of kids, "Come on, we need to get you guys back to school." She walked on over to Alex. "Alex, how do you make it seem so real? We come here and you tell the same story over and over but somehow you retain all of the details."

Alex stood up to look at the teacher, "Jamie, it is just a story passed down through my family."

Jamie looked upon Alex with intrigue, "Well you make it seem like you lived it with the amount of detail you put into it. You must have an incredible memory to remember so many details."

Alex shrugged, "I guess you could say that." She looked over to the girl that had appeared near the ending of the story.

"Well, I should be getting these kids back. I'll see you around," Jamie asked for an answer.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I will see you later." She waited for everyone around them to be far enough from the group. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" She asked the girl standing a couple meters away, as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Alex," emphasis on the name, "I thought we had decided that we would stop telling that particular story." She stated arms still crossed.

Alex smiled, "Well…. I know we talk about it every single day and every single day I agree with you, but then I get here and all of the kids are looking to me to tell THAT story and I crack. It is a great story, one that should be shared…" Alex trailed off looking lovingly at Chloe.

Chloe got the message and moved closer to Alex, right into her space, she looked around to make sure no one was in earshot distance. When she saw no one she responded with, "Our story is legendary for a reason… Lexa... The things that we did to save everyone over and over again, I agree, it should be shared but it's been years. Eventually, the stories need to end. Otherwise, curiosity will strike with your 'maybe they're still alive'."

"Clarke…" Green eyes connected with blue eyes, "All people see is a story. Do I go into more detail than is probably necessary? Yes, but it just shows that I put effort into this story, nothing more. Besides, I like telling the world how you and I fell in love and how we conquered the world together."

Clarke smiled at Lexa as she leaned in to connect her lips for the millionth time. No matter how many times they had decided to go their separate ways to keep their immortality a secret, each time they came back to each other. This time around they chose to just stay together as being apart was worse than the thought of being discovered. Clarke's left hand found its way around Lexa's neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

Lexa's hands went for the zipper on Clarke's sweater, she pulled the zipper down Clarke's front and as she was moving her hands around Clarke's waist…

Clarke pulled back, "Wait. We shouldn't do this here." She said a little breathless. "As much as I would love to relive one of the many times we've done it in the wilderness from our early relationship, we could be spotted here quite easily."

Lexa pulled her lips into her mouth to wet them, "I am so glad I found you again. I truly missed this."

Clarke smiled, "I missed you too, Lexa. Plus, you need me. I mean Alex, really?" Clarke asked confused. "You couldn't have thought of a better name?"

"What? I like my name, so I just mixed up the letters a little. I thought it was genius. No one would ever suspect me because who would think someone would choose such a similar name." Lexa pointed out the art of her genius.

Clarke left her sweater unzipped as they made their way in the opposite direction the kids and Jamie went. "You literally took the 'A' from the end of your name and put it at the beginning. It's really not that genius. At least Chloe doesn't have Clarke in it anywhere."

Lexa held out her right hand for Clarke to take it and when she did, Lexa went on to question the name, "You do not look like a Chloe. Why not go with Abby? At least you looked like your mom. It would have worked."

"Not with you telling our story over and over, it wouldn't," Clarke pointed out the error in Lexa's suggestion.

Lexa pointed to Clarke, "Good point."

"Seriously Lexa, you need to stop with the stories. It's been hundreds of years. At some point our story has to become just that a legend. It needs to be a legend where people ask about it but don't know the whole story. If you continue to talk about it like it was yesterday then it won't become a legend. It will continue to roam around and we will continue to be a risk of being found out. There is always the off chance that someone could find a past picture of me on one of the stations that came down, or someone might find one of the several drawings I drew of you." Clarke finished explaining as they came across a little cabin next to a lake that was nowhere near any civilization. Here Clarke and Lexa could use each other's names without fear of it being overheard by someone that doesn't know the truth.

They walked into their cabin and Lexa wasted no time in grabbing a blanket and a few pillows before heading back outside, "Come with me."

Clarke followed her back outside confused that Lexa didn't want to continue what they started in the field. As she came out of the cabin, she noticed the sun going down and could see the beautiful rainbow type colors in the sky from the sunset. She understood now why Lexa came back outside and was now sitting on the blanket waving Clarke over. Clarke walked over to Lexa and sat down between Lexa's legs feeling Lexa's arms wrap around her as she leaned back into Lexa's embrace.

"Promise me that you will never leave me again," Lexa asked somewhat afraid of what Clarke was going to say because they have had this discussion before and each time Clarke eventually leaves.

Clarke stopped and thought for a moment. She had tried living away from Lexa but in the end, she always found her way back and with that she made a decision. "I will never leave you again. Life without you is not one worth living and since we're connected, I would not want to be the reason you die."

"Clarke, I…" Lexa trailed off staring at the cityscape skyline in the distance. "Every time you walk away, I wonder if that would be the last time I would see you. It makes me wonder if in that moment, when one of us gets stabbed in the heart, if we will feel the other slip away as we slowly fall to death as well."

Clarke leaned forward and turned around to face Lexa, "You can't think like that." She lifted her left hand up to trace Lexa's facial features before resting on Lexa's chest above her heart. "I won't let that happen… If we die, it's going to be because we chose to do it not because someone else did it for us."

"Clarke, we might be immortal and we may live for hundreds if not thousands of years, but we cannot know what tomorrow might bring. I mean, years ago, I almost died…" Lexa trailed off as she felt tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that fateful moment when she walked into Clarke's room. She remembered it like it was yesterday, the bullet connecting with her flesh, she hadn't felt the pain at first from the shock. However, once she felt the pain and could feel the blood seeping from the hole, she thought that was the end.

Clarke placed both hands on each side of Lexa's face, "Pull yourself together! We survived that moment, we stumbled upon that guy that cursed us with immortality to forever watch the people we love die. But the one thing that he didn't realize was that even though this meant watching our friends die, we would have each other throughout it. He thought that connecting our hearts would in the long run hurt us but Lexa… Even though we weren't connected like he made us, you already owned my heart." Clarke felt Lexa start to relax and really look at her. "Have we made some rather terrible choices in all these years, yes but we're here sitting with each other now. I mean, did you ever think that the world would become this sophisticated in this short amount of time. The city over there," she pointed back to the city behind herself. "Parts of it reminds me of the City of Light. It's very surreal."

"Yes, I noticed that some of it looked like the City of Light but because you were not here I could not share this revelation when I moved here." Lexa pointed out yet another error in the choices they have made.

Clarke nodded, "Yes, and I apologized for that. I promise you, I am here for forever. You are my forever. To death do us part and all that stuff. "

"Do you still have your ring?" Lexa asked wanting to know that their marriage had not been lost in their mistakes.

"I never took it off," Clarke indicated as she lifted up her left hand showing the golden band on her ring finger. "Do you still have yours?"

Lexa lifted up her left hand showing the silver band on her ring finger. "It always makes me think of you even though people do not understand why our rings are different colors."

Clarke smiled, "People will never understand now." She turned around again and leaned back into Lexa as she looked at her ring. Lexa reached around Clarke and placed her left hand on Clarke's too look at them both. "If it were a couple hundred years ago when our friends were still alive, maybe people would understand but now… People won't understand the fact that you have silver for the sky and I have gold for the land. Even though I miss the rings we had created out of twigs so not to hinder battle, these ones do look pretty nice."

"Don't you mean the **rings** … we created. We lost a lot of them over the years from various battles. At least these ones are strong enough to last." Lexa pointed out as she intertwined her left hand fingers with Clarke's left hand. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Clarke's left shoulder. "What do you think the world will hold for us now? We have seen so much in our time on this Earth, more than I ever thought was possible."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but all I know is that you and I will brave it together like we always have."

"Well, if you actually stay with me from now on." Lexa chuckled poking at the very fact that Clarke was always the one to pull away to keep them safe. "What is it that you always used to say?" She asked knowing Clarke knew what she was referring too.

Clarke turned her head in Lexa's embrace to look at the once commander, "Oh has Ms. Storyteller forgotten what I always say. It's turned more into something that you say all the time with you telling it in your stories all the time. How could anyone forget that phrase?" She stated more than asked because she knew just as much as Lexa that they both knew what was be referred here.

"Life is about more than just surviving," Lexa marveled at the phrase that stuck with them from the beginning of their relationship years ago to even now.

"Life is about more than just surviving," Clarke repeated feeling the effects the phrase always had. "It's a good thing that we don't have to really survive in the way we used to." She couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Our lives aren't constantly at risk of being lost."

"I have believed that for many years, does this mean that you finally believe it as well?" Lexa asked wanting to make sure that they were finally on the same page.

Clarke nodded, "Yes, it has become very clear to me that there are no longer any threats against you and I. We may be immortal but it's clear that no one is looking for us anymore. I see that now." She turned around in Lexa's embrace to face her once again.

"Clarke, you are going to miss the sunset," Lexa pointed out the sun going down behind Clarke.

Clarke shrugged not caring about what she may miss as she made a decision about something else, "I have watched so many sunsets with you, more than anyone could ever count. It's not the sunsets that I love; it's being here with you. The world wants you and I to be here together, then let's embrace it. Let's stop hiding who we are. Let's be the heroes that people know us as." Clarke proclaimed as she looked upon Lexa's features watching as she took in each word. "I don't know about you but I'm done hiding, I'm done running away, I want you and I want the world to know us."

"Clarke, what are you saying?" Lexa asked confused by what Clarke was talking about. "You have spent days trying to convince me to stop telling our story and now you want the world to know who we are. What changed from then to now?"

"We used to be legends, known for the amazing things that we have done to get the world where it is now… Why should we stop? Lexa, I have spent all of this time since we were cursed trying to make sure that you and I weren't found out but what I've realized is that no one is looking for us. I think that if anything, the only thing that people want is to know if your stories are true. Why can't we be those heroes again?" Clarke asked searching green eyes for the answers she's looking for.

Lexa didn't know how to respond for she never thought this day would come, "Clarke, this is not something that you can take lightly. If we go down this road, we cannot turn back."

Clarke's left hand reached up and traced over Lexa's facial features remembering where the war paint used to be years ago, "I know but wouldn't you rather live the life that we used to, years ago, known as legends than live this simple life afraid of the day when our lives would end. I would rather go out in a fierce battle than to be accidently killed here."

Lexa felt a fire that she had extinguished years ago, reignite in her as she stood up on her feet putting out her right hand to help Clarke up, "Finally…" As Clarke got on to her feet, Lexa continued, "I have been waiting for you to realize that we were meant for so much more. Clarke that guy may have cursed us but I took it as a gift. We may have watched all of our friends and family die but as long as you and I still have each other, we can do great things. There would be no need for story telling because we would continue to just be immortal legends roaming the Earth, protecting people as we go. Come with me, I have a surprise for you." She guided Clarke back into their somewhat dark cabin.

Clarke lit a match to light the candles in the room. One of the main reasons they lived so far from civilization was so that they could live as they did years ago with candlelight.

"While you were gone the last time, I took an interest in the technology the city has to offer and built what they call a vault in our home." Lexa walked into their bedroom and rummaged through one of the drawers next to their bed and when she found what she was looking for she walked back into the main room. She walked toward their bookshelf, pulled out one of the books that were written in honor of them, behind it there was this unique shape.

Clarke looked at the shape in the wall, "Wait is that…" She trailed off as Lexa revealed her iconic golden wheel she used to wear on her forehead for being the commander. "I didn't even know you still had it."

"I have kept more than you will believe," Lexa placed the wheel into the indentation and pushed, as she did, a section of their floor between the couch and fireplace, the place where some of their furs were, shifted back into the rest of the floor revealing a set of stairs leading down. "Come on," Lexa ushered Clarke down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs a few meters below ground, Lexa stepped into the room and clicked a switch and the lights lit up the room.

Clarke looked upon everything in awe. She looked back at Lexa, "How..?"

Lexa moved past Clarke to pick up one of her iconic Katana swords, "Everywhere we moved, everywhere we went, all of this was always somewhere in hopes that one day, you would see what I saw and want to be the legends we once were."

Clarke moved over to one of the jackets she had worn long ago, "I can't believe you kept all of this. There's swords and clothing… Wait, is that your…" Clarke picked up the shoulder guard with the red sash.

"As I said, I kept everything," Lexa admitted as she placed her sword back in its sheath and back on its holder on the wall. "Shall we wait until tomorrow or shall we put on our gear now?"

Clarke grinned, "Why wait when we can start now?" She felt a drive that she hadn't felt in years come alive in her entire being. She went for the jacket Lexa had given to her known as armor of the previous commanders and put that one on.

Lexa went straight for her iconic commander jacket with several belts around the waist and a bit of a train off the back. Once she had it on, she turned to Clarke, "Now, would you like some war paint as well?" Lexa asked as she went for the paint she had made years ago in anticipation for this moment.

Clarke nodded, "Yes." She reached into the bowl once Lexa added some water to it and used the mirror there to drag the paint across her face in a similar manner of Lexa's.

Once they were satisfied with their work. Lexa handed Clarke a cloth to wipe her fingers on before handing her some wrist guards and gloves to put on. With that, Lexa attached her sword belt around her waist, attaching her Katana's sheath to the belt. Then she helped Clarke to attach her sword on her back before putting the sword in the sheath.

Clarke smiled, "Thanks. It's like you never forgot how to do this."

"That is because I never stopped doing it. Every so often, I like to bring my weapons out and practice with them in the fields." Lexa explained as she attached the sheath for her dagger onto her right leg before putting the iconic dagger into the sheath. Then she grabbed her shoulder guard with the sash. Lexa was going for the iconic commander look in hopes to really capture what people believe Lexa, the commander of blood, had looked like back then.

Clarke chuckled, "You know every time I've been away, I've done the same thing. So when I had this idea, I was afraid we wouldn't be on the same level anymore. I guess we've been on the same page for years."

"It has just taken us some time to admit it," Lexa indicated realizing that they could have been doing this for far longer. "Well Clarke, are you ready to make a legend, a reality again?"

Clarke smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They made their way out of the vault and Lexa removed her golden wheel off the wall which closed the vault door. She then grabbed the paste she had used in the past to dab some to the wheel and then attached it to her forward.

Clarke looked upon Lexa like she was holding back a laugh, "Really?"

Lexa looked at Clarke surprised that Clarke was surprised, "What? This is a huge part of being a commander. If we are going to recreate the legends we created years ago, I need this."

Clarke laughed, "Whatever you say... Heda..." Clarke spoke in Trigedasleng, a language that was still spoken sometimes but was mostly lost.

Lexa smiled, "I have not been called that in a long time."

"It's nice isn't it?" Clarke asked knowing that it had to elicit some emotions Lexa had lost.

"It is," Lexa admitted so easily to her love.

"Don't get used to it though," Clarke's smile grew.

Lexa laughed, "Of course, we will leave that for the people of this world."

Clarke turned to Lexa and without much thought she stepped closer and connected their lips in a fire. Moments later she pulled back, "Sorry, I just got this need to kiss you. I really missed this look of yours."

Lexa smiled as she leaned in and recaptured Clarke's lips in her own. As she pulled back, she leaned her head against Clarke's, "I think you have reborn a passion I have not felt in many years. Your outfit is causing me to feel things I haven't felt in a long time." She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back from taking Clarke right here and now.

Clarke could sense the passion in Lexa and could feel it boiling over in herself and before she knew what was happening she was going for the belts on Lexa's jacket as she connected her lips back to Lexa's in a passion.

Lexa pulled back, "Wait, I thought we were going to show the world…" She was cut off when Clarke reconnected her lips to Lexa's again.

Clarke pulled back briefly, "We can start tomorrow. For now, I just want to be with you." She undid the sword belt around Lexa's waist and let the sword drop to the ground. Clarke could feel Lexa undoing her sword strap as well, it falling to the ground as well.

Lexa nodded in agreement as she pulled Clarke down with her onto the furs between the couch and fireplace. It didn't take long before they were both free of their clothing and made love in the furs of their past lives.

 _Not too long after they had solved the solution for the nuclear fallout, had they come across someone claiming to be a warlock from before the nuclear war. He had cast a curse on them connecting their hearts with immortality. If they were cut, they would heal quite quickly, but if either were ever stabbed in the heart, the other would perish. For hundreds of years, Clarke and Lexa lived in fear that someone would figure out who they were. However, now in this moment about three hundred years from the moment they were curse they decided to go back to the heroes they once were._

 _The year was 2450 and in their iconic outfits, they went on to continue to save lives in the cities built now bent on continuing their legend and living the life they always wanted… together._

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
